A variety of different dollies for moving large objects, such as furniture, trash containers, file boxes and the like have been developed over the years. Generally, such dollies have a flat platform mounted on swiveling casters and an extended handle for pulling the dolly while moving heavy objects.
Typical of such dollies are the refuse container dolly described by Delmerico et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,572, the transport cart disclosed by Mitchell et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,609, the oxygen tank cart disclosed by Frazier in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,063, the platform hand truck described by Lamson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,906 and the variable size cart shown by McCoy et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,823.
While these and other prior dollies have been effective for moving structures having a generally flat bottom suitable for placement on a generally flat dolly surface, there are specialized moving needs not met by those dollies.
In remodeling or renovation of retail stores such as grocery stores, drug stores and the like it is often necessary to move large display cases from one part of the store to another. The cases are large, heavy and have shelves carrying a very large number of small products for sale. Removing and replacing the products each time the display case is moved is time and labor intensive. The ability to move display cases while fully loaded with products is highly desirable.
In some instances, loaded display cases can be roved with any suitable lifting apparatus, such as conventional fork lifts or floor jacks and placing them on conventional flat surfaced dollies. However, most display cases are too long, or are connected together in long sets, for movement by those means. Often, there is not room between adjacent display cases for entry of a fork lift or large flat surfaced dolly.
Attempts have been made to use a large number of small, individual casters on brackets to be fastened to display cases. The display case is lifted and the casters are bolted along edges. These casters have been found to be easily bent or otherwise damaged during display case movement and require special fixtures on the display case to which the casters are fastened, so that the casters are not adaptable to a variety of display case structural designs.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved devices or dollies for allowing easy, quick and safe movement of large display cases loaded with products and other similar products. The dollies must be strong, inexpensive and easy to use. They must be adaptable to a variety of different structural designs and be capable of providing support against tilting or shaking during movement.